Working with two hands while in dark areas, in tight spots, under vehicles and odd environments one does not always have access to an illuminating apparatus such as a flashlight, a glow stick, or a head lamp. The present invention is targeted towards occupations and hobbies that require hands on applications. For example handyman, building superintendent, automotive mechanic, construction engineer, machinist, hobbyist, carpenter, and plumber. All of these professions require delicate and precise handiwork under various conditions. One of the main limitations that these professionals face is the lack of proper lighting. When removing small components from the engine underneath a car or installing bamboo based hardwood flooring, one of the most critical aspects is the lighting. Proper lighting ensures that the job is completed with the utmost precision and quality. Not only is proper lighting essential to the quality of the work, it is also a key safety precaution. For instance, a plumber might injure their hand while hammering or drilling due to improper lighting or a carpenter may accidentally cut him or herself when sawing a piece of wood or metal, again because of insufficient lighting. To prevent these situations, most workers use auxiliary lighting devices in the form of a standing or hanging light fixture. These devices are powerful and produce more than enough illumination, but are limited in their mobility and produce unwanted shadows. Head lamps do exist on today's market that are allow for greater mobility, but if the user wears goggles or glasses as well, as the majority of users do, the head lamp interferes and result in need of frequent and cumbersome readjustments.
The present invention seeks to provide a product which provides direct and powerful illumination with the ability to be fastened to a variety of eyewear designs. In addition, the present invention is able to be attached to the forehead of a person without the aid of eyewear frames resulting in an alternative design for a head lamp.